Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an amplifier and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to an amplifier using more than two speakers and an electronic device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in technology, new electronic devices are provided one after another. Some electronic devices are equipped with an amplifier to play music or sound effects. In the amplifier, a speaker is disposed in an acoustic box to generate a resonance frequency. To produce a better sound quality, the amplifier can be equipped with more than two speakers.
However, when more than two speakers are disposed inside the acoustic box, interference phenomenon would often be generated, and attenuation phenomenon may even occur at some frequency bands.